A Bright Side
by Spirit Ella
Summary: Fanfic about the upcoming movie Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar. Pairing -A WEIRD ONE- Keira/Crider. Quite sad, but sweet


_(A/N: I'm writing a lot these days, huh? I know. Here's a weird fanfic of mine, about two characters that will never become a couple because they have a huge age difference... Keira is 17, while Crider is like... 35 and he's the villain in the movie. He was a singer too, like the girl he is now the manager of, and in the movie, he steals the Diamond Gardenia to pay his comeback concert and steal the scene from Keira. He's really evil... but also he looks amazing in his odd clothing and those violet and brown hair. He might become one of my favorite Barbie villains... okay, now I should stop explaining, let's not bore you with my fangirl nonsense... hope you'll like this fanfic!)_

Keira sat at her table, a music sheet in front of her and a pencil in her hand. Her face was lightened weakly by the lamp on the table and her sparkling violet guitar was lying on the floor. Her dog, Riff, was sleeping on her bed.

"_Lucky him_" she thought "_At least he can sleep..._"

Because she couldn't. She was nervous, really nervous. Not because of the upcoming concerts, she had become used to that, she wasn't scared of the crowd like when she had started her career. She didn't 'play for fun' anymore, now it was her job. She started to sing in a low voice not to disturb anyone

_When I was young_

_I played for fun_

_Made up the words_

_Nobody heard_

_But now I see_

_All eyes on me_

_And suddenly_

_I'm a dream..._

She stopped singing, realizing those words weren't exact anymore. She had written the song 'Here I Am' the second day she had seen people applaude hearing what she had written back when she was 15 years old. She wasn't in a dream, actually; sometimes she also arrived to think it was a nightmare, because no one would leave her alone for a second. The price of fame...

She wanted time for herself, she wanted to live the life a 17 year old girl deserved to have, but it wasn't possible, at least not now that she was famous. If she fell, someone took a picture of her and publish it on the internet, if she made a mistake while playing the guitar, the same happened... she didn't have her own private life anymore. And she didn't like that. Sometimes she wished she had never decided to become a popstar...

She took a deep breath of defeat and began to sing again

_There's a star that's right inside you_

_So come on and let it out_

_Find out what you're about and just shout_

_Here I am_

_Being who I want_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go_

_Burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again..._

_Again..._

_Ag-_

"Keira? Is everything fine in there?" a male voice came from outside her room. It was her manager, Crider

"Yeah... I'm okay" Keira answered, and heard the door opening. Crider went inside and just stood up, looking at her

"You don't seem okay, you know..." he said "What are you doing at this hour, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I had a few ideas for a new song, but now I forgot them and I'm just sitting here. I can't sleep" she let her pencil fall on the paper and closed her eyes

"That happened to me as well when I was still a singer... you can't even imagine how many sleepless nights I spent writing songs" Crider confessed

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a singer..." Keira whispered

"What? Why would you wish for that? Isn't this a perfect life?"

"Not anymore... why can't I live like a normal person? Why my fans follow me everywhere I go?" she asked, and went to sit beside her manager on the bed

"Because they love you and your voice, your songs mean something to them... you should be happy for that" Crider explained "But I bet that's something you already know"

"Why do you always say I should be happy for how my life is? Haven't you ever been in this situation? When you were a singer, haven't you ever wished you weren't known by everyone so you could've make mistakes without having people around you that would let all your fans know about what you've done?" Keira asked, a few tears running down her cheeks and her blue eyes shining for sadness "Why don't you admit that being famous isn't all amazing as it seems?"

Crider swallowed, feeling guilty. Keira seemed so desperate that he was about to betray himself and comfort her. He knew being famous wasn't easy, but he had never wished to renounce to fame and money. He loved having everything he had ever wished for, including an enormous house in front of the sea and two expensive cars he would've parked in a beautiful and big garden, just to be envied by his neighbours.

"Try to see the bright side..." Crider told her

"Where's the bright side once you realize you can't live like you did before?" Keira replied "When I wasn't famous, my life was perfect, I played the guitar in the living room, singing out loud invented words, and my aunt applauded because she said I had a beautiful and sweet voice. I regret the day I decided to become a star!" she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry, holding him tight like he was one of her relatives "I'm only happy because my aunt is proud of me. She loves me so much and gave me that magic microphone so I could always remember her. I can't wait for this world tour to be over so I can go back to my hometown" she whispered, still crying

"Calm down, now... don't cry, Keira, everything will be fine..." Crider decided to comfort her, at least for that night. Then he would've behaved like he always did and continued planning on how she would've met her downfall.

He looked down at her and noticed she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest. Trying not to wake her up, Crider made Keira lie down on her bed and then stood up, looking at her. Her purple hair were a little messy, her short sparkling violet dress with the light blue belt and the silver star was creased and her high violet boots still shined, even in the weak light of the lamp on her table. Her silver hairband was about to fall off and her make up was ruined because she had cried.

"Goodnight, Keira" Crider whispered and went out of her room, closing the door without any noise.

_(So terribly sad fanfic... oh my Kelly, I love these two! Don't ask me why, because I really don't know... also, I haven't watched the movie yet, so I don't know if she knows he was a singer or he knows she has a magic microphone, but I really hope they do so I won't have to change the fanfic after I see the movie! Bye-bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne)_


End file.
